


[VID] One Way or Another

by Bicklex (AnamaryArmygram)



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)
Genre: Dyad Study, Embedded Video, Gen, Relationship Study, Video, Video Format: Streaming, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/Bicklex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blondie and Tuco have nothing in common – except proximity. Way too much proximity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] One Way or Another

**Author's Note:**

> My second-ever vid (my first is thankfully lost). Made in Windows Movie Maker.

**Clips:** _The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly_  
**Audio:** "New Speedway Boogie" by the Grateful Dead  
**Length:** 4 minutes, 1 second  
**Date:** c. 2007  
**Password:** gold


End file.
